The Sixth Year: Part One
by Southern Belle
Summary: It's me again! This is the continuation of the Fith Year series, so if you haven't read it yet, don't read this, and if you have... please read and review this!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Part: One  
Home  
  
  
Harry Potter lay on his new bed, in his new room, in his new home. Ever since they had found Pettigrews ashes, and did some kind of test to see who it was, Sirius's name was cleared. He had adopted Harry from the Dursley's as soon as he could. He had bought a house in Hogsmeade, and was working in the Three Broomsticks. When the magic world had found out what happened, they did everything they could to apologise to him. All Sirius said was that he wanted to live the rest of his years in peace. Harry looked at the string of white Christmas lights Alex had put around his window. She was over at his house alot since she could fly over or come by floo powder.She and her family bought a house on the other side of Hogsmeade. They had no desire to live next to the Dursley's anymore.They had thought about going back to America, but since Reese was still the DADA teacher, and Alex was now in a relationship with Harry, they decided to stay. For right now it was 9:00 p.m, and the eve of his sixteenth birthday. He was going to go to bed early this year instead of waiting until midnight. He didn't feel the need to anymore. His friends were coming over tomorrow and they were all going to roam around Hogsmeade for the day. Harry couldn't wait.  
  
(-;****:-)  
  
He woke up, got dressed and ran down the stairs.  
  
"It's about time!" said Alex. She , Hermione, and the Weasley kids( Ron, Fred,George, Ginny) were sitting in the living room, along with Sirius, and Remus, as they were now alowed to call him.  
  
" I can't believe we get to spend a whole day in Hogsmeade! And I can't believe you LIVE in Hogsmeade! You are so lucky!"said Ron.  
  
" Everyone ready to go?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah!"   
  
  
Harry had never ran around so much in his entire life. Ron was carrying him everywhere. Hogsmeade was too big to see everything at once, but it seems that's what Ron was trying to do. When they had gotten him calmed down, they went to the Three Broomsticks for lunch where Harry found a table filled with gifts for him.   
  
" You see, I had to keep you busy so Sirius and Remus could get all of them in here." said Ron.  
  
" Yeah, I was wondering why you were acting like a lunatic.I can't believe this!" Harry said, smiling. They all sat down, and Harry began to open his presents. He got a huge box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes from Fred and George, a new chess set from Ginny,a t-shirt that had a snitch on it from Hermione, a broomcase from Ron, an Old Navy sweater and new watch from Alex, who had all of the bows from his presents on her head.  
  
" Thanks!" he said to everyone, thinking that it couldn't get any better than this.  
  
" It's not over yet. This is from Sirius and I." said Remus. He took a long box from under his side of the table. Harry looked at it, knowing what was in it. He pulled the bow off, and gave it to Alex, who gleefully put it on the only spot left on the top of her head. He ripped the wrapping paper off , and opened the box.  
  
"Wow!" was all he could think to say. In the box was one of the most beautiful brooms he had ever seen. It's handle was made out of some of the richest cherry wood he'd ever seen. It's bristles were in a perfect straight line, and looked as though they would never break or splinter. On the handle in silver writing were the words ' Firebolt II ', and his name was engraved on the opposite side.It shined and sparkled even more than his regular firebolt.  
  
" I knew you'd like it!" said Sirius.  
  
" Yeah, I do!" Harry said, staring at the broom like a five year old looking at a ten pound lollypop.   
  
"Would you like to go home and try it?" Sirius asked. Harry looked at the rest of them.  
  
" Don't worry, everyone else is coming too." said Sirius.  
  
" Yeah, lets go!"   
  
(-;**:-)  
  
Harry had the time of his life flying around on his new broom. Everyone else had a few turns on it too. They all practiced Quidditch. Hermione even got into it. The F II was even faster than the F I, and cornered better too.   
( A/N: They all knew Harry was getting a new broom so they all brought their's to his house.Ron used Harry's old Firebolt, which Harry gave to him.Anyway...)  
  
Alex flew on the new Firebolt to the roof of the house, which was very high.  
  
"Alex, I think you need to come down. You might fall." said Sirius. Everyone else looked at each other.  
  
"Er- Si-" Hermione started, but Remus told her to be quiet. They all watched Alex as she walked to the edge of the roof. She sat down, her back to the edge.  
  
"Alex I'm serious!" said Sirius.  
  
"Well duh." said Ron.  
  
"You know what I mean." he said.  
  
"AAAAAUUUUGGGHHH!" Alex screamed, as she felll backwards off the side of the house. Sirius watched, opened mouthed as she dropped to the ground. The others were trying hard not to laugh. Sirus was now letting out paniking gasps. Right before she hit the ground, she stopped in mid-air, laughing along with everyone else but Sirius.  
  
"What?-How?" he stammered. After they explained to them what Alex was, she apologised to him for scaring him. Soon it was time for everyone to leave. Harry said bye to his riends, as Remus drove off with them.   
  
"So how was your first birthday at home?" Sirius asked. Harry looked at him. He was no longer the prisoner from Azkaban. He was the handsome man in his parent's wedding picture. Harry also thought about what he said. Home. This, other than Hogwarts, was his first real home. He had something to look foward to after school let out. A warm, fuzzy feeling went through him.  
  
" It was great!" he said. Pleased with himself, Sirius smiled.  
  
A/N: Hiddie! Did ya miss me? Well hope you like me story. I have no idea where it's going, but I felt like writing. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Part Two:  
Meet The Americans  
  
  
Harry walked with Alex to her house. Today, she had said that he was going to meet some of her friends from Alabama.  
  
" They might be here already. We've gotta hurry! Come on!" she said, running off. Harry ran after her. He was out of breath by the time they reached her house. Excited, Alex ran through the front door.   
  
"Hello?" she called. Harry looked around. The house seemed to be empty.  
  
" Maybe they're out back." she said. Just then Alex was pushed from behind. Catching her balance she looked behind her, and smiled. A tall, thin boy their age with blue eyes, and light brown hair was standing behind Alex making funny giggling noises on purpose.  
  
" Oooohhhh! Is Alex gonna get me now?" he said, punching her playfully in the arm and getting ready to run.  
  
" Bring it on!" she said. The boy took of running toward the other end of the house, Alex hot on his heals. Harry went after them. When he had caught up with them the boy had Alex in a head lock giving her noogies, but soon stopped because they were laughing too hard to continue.   
  
" I'm glad you haven't gone all proper on me and everything." the boy said.  
  
" Well, you do not know that I have not." she said, doing a british accent.  
  
" Harry, this is Hunter, one of THE goofiest guys you'll ever meet." she said.  
  
" Hello." Harry said.  
  
" Hey. So you're THE Harry Potter?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yeah, thats me." said Harry.  
  
" Cool. Now I want you to know that you are going out with one of the best girls you'll ever find. You treatin' her right?" asked Hunter, winking at Harry.  
  
" Yes, he's treatin' me fine." said Alex.  
  
" Do you know when the others will be here?" she asked Hunter.  
  
" Hmmm.....I think that they're all gonna be her in a minute or so. I wanted to get here early so I could see my bestest buddie!" Hunter said, putting his arm around Alex, and shaking her. She giggled.  
  
" All right, lets watch some T.V. or somethin', and Hunter can tell me what's been goin' on in Alabama." she said. Alex sat down in between Harry and Hunter. Harry wasn't sure he liked the idea of Hunter being here. Hunter was just beggining to tell them about the bonfire they had had, when the fireplace glowed green and got larger. A girl with shoulder length, high-lighted brown hair, brown eyes, and a heart shaped face stepped out of the fireplace.  
  
" Denise!" Alex screeched.  
  
" Alex!" Denise screeched. They ran up, and hugged each other.   
  
"I missed you! And I see Hunter's already beat me here." Denise said.  
  
" Hey!" Hunter said to her.  
  
" Oh my God! And that's Harry Potter!" screeeched Denise.  
  
" Yeah." said Harry blushing.  
  
" I cannot BELIEVE one of my friends is going out with HARRY POTTER!" Denise said. Harry blushed even more. Soon he had met Christen, Heather, Jeremy, Adam, Malcom, Tamyra, Nichole, Aaron, and Shane, all of which were delighted to meet Harry. Reese made hotdogs and hamburgers, and they all sat at a picnic table in the backyard and ate. Harry got just as much attention from her friends as Alex got. He found out that Aaron and Malcom wrere Alex's cousins. All of her friends were very interesting. Tamyra loved go to dances and loved to flirt. Denise and Nichole were cheerleaders for the schools quidditch team, and Christen and Heather were in the band.( A/N: I know that in the books there are no cheerleaders or anything, but in my story where Alex lives quidditch is set up kinda like a schools football team, anyways.....)Adam was on the newspaper commitee, Malcom and Shane were in the dueling club, Nichole a beater, Aaron was on the newspaper commitee, Hunter the keeper, and captain.After eating and having a sort of dance where Alex had brought her huge stero system into the living room and they had a party, the boys were all goofing off the whole time. It was hilarious.Soon it was time for them to leave. Harry ended up liking all of them very much and looked foward to seeing them again.  
  
" Sooooo, what'd ya think?" Alex asked him afterwards.   
  
"I thought they were great! Hunter really was goofy." he said" So was the rest of those guys.". Alex laughed.  
  
"I know. Whenever you're ever feeling down or anything, just talk to them, and they'll make you feel better. Yeah, I miss them." she said. He put his arm around her.  
  
" Don't you worry. There are just as many people here who love you too. Especially me." he said.  
  
" Thank you." she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. And Harry walked back home.  
  
(-;**:-)  
  
It was time to go back to Hogwarts now. Harry, for the first time in his life, didn't want to go. The past few months had been some of the best. He knew,though, that he had to go.They were at platform nine and three quarters now, everyone saying good-bye to everyone else.  
  
" Now Fred, George, this is your last year at Hogwarts.. Please do your best, and don't blow anything up."said Mrs.Weasley to her sons.  
  
" Yeah Mum, We'll try not to cause too much trouble." said George.  
  
"Yeah, and we always do our best, you know that." said Fred.  
  
"Yes, but this year try extra hard." she said.  
  
" Don't worry, we'll be fine." said Fred, looking at George mischievously. Their mother kissed them as they walked to the train with their trunks.  
  
" Have a good year Harry. And be sure to write me as much as possible.I want to hear about all the trouble you'll be getting into." said Sirius.  
  
" I promise." Harry said. They gave each other a quick hug, and Harry boarded the train. He found a seat with Ron, Hermione, and Alex, and they all looked out the window to wave to Sirius and Mr.and Mrs.Weasley. Harry had liked living with Sirius. He felt that it was the closest thing to his father that he could get. He was thinking this as the train glided away. They all sat down and began the ride to Hogwarts. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Part Two:  
Meet The Americans  
  
  
Harry walked with Alex to her house. Today, she had said that he was going to meet some of her friends from Alabama.  
  
" They might be here already. We've gotta hurry! Come on!" she said, running off. Harry ran after her. He was out of breath by the time they reached her house. Excited, Alex ran through the front door.   
  
"Hello?" she called. Harry looked around. The house seemed to be empty.  
  
" Maybe they're out back." she said. Just then Alex was pushed from behind. Catching her balance she looked behind her, and smiled. A tall, thin boy their age with blue eyes, and light brown hair was standing behind Alex making funny giggling noises on purpose.  
  
" Oooohhhh! Is Alex gonna get me now?" he said, punching her playfully in the arm and getting ready to run.  
  
" Bring it on!" she said. The boy took of running toward the other end of the house, Alex hot on his heals. Harry went after them. When he had caught up with them the boy had Alex in a head lock giving her noogies, but soon stopped because they were laughing too hard to continue.   
  
" I'm glad you haven't gone all proper on me and everything." the boy said.  
  
" Well, you do not know that I have not." she said, doing a british accent.  
  
" Harry, this is Hunter, one of THE goofiest guys you'll ever meet." she said.  
  
" Hello." Harry said.  
  
" Hey. So you're THE Harry Potter?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yeah, thats me." said Harry.  
  
" Cool. Now I want you to know that you are going out with one of the best girls you'll ever find. You treatin' her right?" asked Hunter, winking at Harry.  
  
" Yes, he's treatin' me fine." said Alex.  
  
" Do you know when the others will be here?" she asked Hunter.  
  
" Hmmm.....I think that they're all gonna be her in a minute or so. I wanted to get here early so I could see my bestest buddie!" Hunter said, putting his arm around Alex, and shaking her. She giggled.  
  
" All right, lets watch some T.V. or somethin', and Hunter can tell me what's been goin' on in Alabama." she said. Alex sat down in between Harry and Hunter. Harry wasn't sure he liked the idea of Hunter being here. Hunter was just beggining to tell them about the bonfire they had had, when the fireplace glowed green and got larger. A girl with shoulder length, high-lighted brown hair, brown eyes, and a heart shaped face stepped out of the fireplace.  
  
" Denise!" Alex screeched.  
  
" Alex!" Denise screeched. They ran up, and hugged each other.   
  
"I missed you! And I see Hunter's already beat me here." Denise said.  
  
" Hey!" Hunter said to her.  
  
" Oh my God! And that's Harry Potter!" screeeched Denise.  
  
" Yeah." said Harry blushing.  
  
" I cannot BELIEVE one of my friends is going out with HARRY POTTER!" Denise said. Harry blushed even more. Soon he had met Christen, Heather, Jeremy, Adam, Malcom, Tamyra, Nichole, Aaron, and Shane, all of which were delighted to meet Harry. Reese made hotdogs and hamburgers, and they all sat at a picnic table in the backyard and ate. Harry got just as much attention from her friends as Alex got. He found out that Aaron and Malcom wrere Alex's cousins. All of her friends were very interesting. Tamyra loved go to dances and loved to flirt. Denise and Nichole were cheerleaders for the schools quidditch team, and Christen and Heather were in the band.( A/N: I know that in the books there are no cheerleaders or anything, but in my story where Alex lives quidditch is set up kinda like a schools football team, anyways.....)Adam was on the newspaper commitee, Malcom and Shane were in the dueling club, Nichole a beater, Aaron was on the newspaper commitee, Hunter the keeper, and captain.After eating and having a sort of dance where Alex had brought her huge stero system into the living room and they had a party, the boys were all goofing off the whole time. It was hilarious.Soon it was time for them to leave. Harry ended up liking all of them very much and looked foward to seeing them again.  
  
" Sooooo, what'd ya think?" Alex asked him afterwards.   
  
"I thought they were great! Hunter really was goofy." he said" So was the rest of those guys.". Alex laughed.  
  
"I know. Whenever you're ever feeling down or anything, just talk to them, and they'll make you feel better. Yeah, I miss them." she said. He put his arm around her.  
  
" Don't you worry. There are just as many people here who love you too. Especially me." he said.  
  
" Thank you." she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. And Harry walked back home.  
  
(-;**:-)  
  
It was time to go back to Hogwarts now. Harry, for the first time in his life, didn't want to go. The past few months had been some of the best. He knew,though, that he had to go.They were at platform nine and three quarters now, everyone saying good-bye to everyone else.  
  
" Now Fred, George, this is your last year at Hogwarts.. Please do your best, and don't blow anything up."said Mrs.Weasley to her sons.  
  
" Yeah Mum, We'll try not to cause too much trouble." said George.  
  
"Yeah, and we always do our best, you know that." said Fred.  
  
"Yes, but this year try extra hard." she said.  
  
" Don't worry, we'll be fine." said Fred, looking at George mischievously. Their mother kissed them as they walked to the train with their trunks.  
  
" Have a good year Harry. And be sure to write me as much as possible.I want to hear about all the trouble you'll be getting into." said Sirius.  
  
" I promise." Harry said. They gave each other a quick hug, and Harry boarded the train. He found a seat with Ron, Hermione, and Alex, and they all looked out the window to wave to Sirius and Mr.and Mrs.Weasley. Harry had liked living with Sirius. He felt that it was the closest thing to his father that he could get. He was thinking this as the train glided away. They all sat down and began the ride to Hogwarts. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Part Three:  
Brendon Boydston  
  
  
  
" You ARE going to Hogwarts whether you like it or not, and you are going to carry out the plan I have been training you so hard for." said the tall, graying man.  
  
" But, I don't want to kill anyone. I don't want to be like you." said a boy with blonde hair and green-blue eyes, who for the moment was trying to free himself of the ropes that were wrapped tight around him.  
  
"You WILL do this. I have worked too hard for this. Now that that boy has destroyed the dark lord, you will have to carry on his teachings. I am the last remaining death eater, and you are going to ensure that I am not caught."  
  
" NO! I don't care how much you want this- I don't! I am not going to become a murderer for someone who doesent give a damn about me!" the man slapped the boy in the face.  
  
" Maybe this will change your mind." the man grabbed his wand and hit the boy with the Cruciatus Curse. The boy twitched in pain. He stopped five minutes later gasping for air.   
  
" Fine." the boy said while still in pain.  
  
" Good." said the man in triumph.  
  
(-;***:-)  
  
"PIG! SHUT UP!" shouted Ron at the tiny owl. He was having lots of trouble keeping him quiet, and the owls screeches were giving everyone a headache.  
  
"I would wrap some tape around it's mouth, but that would be cruel." Ron said.  
  
" Can't we set it in the hall, or somethin'?" asked Alex.  
  
" No. Maybe we should just knock him out." said Harry.  
  
"Sssshh! I think he may be going to sleep." said Hermione. They all held their breath. Sure enough, the little owl was burying its head underneath its wing. Ron let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Next time I'll just glue its mouth shut." said Ron." If I could ever get a hold of it."  
  
It was getting dark now, and the forest outside the window was getting wilder.  
  
(A/N: Why Harry and Alex have to ride the Hogwarts express- I don't know. I mean, they live in Hogsmeade, right? And if they can go on a trip to Hogsmeade and back in one day during the school year, why can't Sirius or somebody just take them to school? I don't know. Keep reading....)   
  
Harry noticed Alex leaning against the window, her eyelids slowly falling. He went over and sat next to her.  
  
"Sleepy?"   
  
" Hmmm...yeah." she said. He put his arm around her, and she laid her head against his chest. She fell asleep within a couple of minutes."She's beautiful" he thought. The way her hair fell softly around her face as she lay there. He just loved to look at her. She meant everything to him, and he hoped she knew that.  
(-;***:-)  
  
" No, I don't wanna wake up." Alex moaned as Hermione tried to wake her up.  
  
" But you have to, we have to get in a carriage to go to the castle." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, all right."  
(-;***:-)  
  
  
They were sitting at the Gryffindor table now, Alex wide awake. The Sorting had begun, and they were all waiting to see the new Gryffindors.   
  
"Browder, Samuell"   
  
" Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Hartline, Misty"  
  
" Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Richardson,Inana"  
  
"Gryffindor!" the whole table cheered as the small black headed girl walked to the table.  
  
" Briley, Jacob"  
  
"Slytherin!" for the first time that night Harry looked at the Slytherin's table. He was surprised to see that Malfoy wasn't sitting with Crabbe and Goyle, but with Cassey Jhonson, and Brydon Swartz- two kids who were nothing like your average Slytherin. Both had girlfriends in Hufflepuff, and the rest of the Slytherins despised them. Harry wondered what Malfoy was playing at.  
  
" Who's that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Who?" said Harry.  
  
" Look!" Ron said while pointing at the front of the room. A tall boy with kind of spiky blonde hair was standing in front of the room.  
  
" Cool! Look at his hair! That's the way everybody at my school wore theirs. All you do is put gel in it and run your fingers through your hair. I should do that to you sometime Harry! It'd look great on you!"Alex said.  
  
" Me? Have my hair like that?" he said.  
  
" Yeah, I mean, lots of actors and singers wear their hair like that- Lance Bass, that guy that plays Lucky on All My Children, you know Harry- like Malcom and Shane wore theirs."Alex said.  
  
"Oh yeah! Sure, why not?" He said  
.   
" It seems we have yet another new student this year! This is Brendon Boydston.He will be going into his fith year. Lets make him feel welcome!" said Dumbledore. The room began to applaud.   
  
"Thank you." said Brendon Boydston.  
  
He sat on the stool and put the hat on. His feet touched the ground because he was so tall- and that the stool was meant for eleven year olds. It took no time for the hat to shout-  
  
"Gryffindor!"   
  
He took the hat off, and sat at the Gryffindor table beside Ron.   
  
" Hi!" he said.  
  
" Hi, I'm Ron Weasley."  
  
" Hermione Granger."  
  
" Alex Hawkins."  
  
" Harry Potter." at the saying of his name, the boy frowned slightly, but contiued being cheerfull.  
  
" Nice to meet you." he said.  
  
" So, Brendon, where ya from?" asked Alex.  
  
" Well I can tell you're a southerner." he said. Alex nodded.  
  
" I'm not really from anywhere. I travel a lot. My dad's from London, but my mom's from Canada, but she left when I was four." he had a distinctive accent. A little hint of british, but kind of American, but not like Alex's. It was weird.  
  
" Sorry about your mom.I don't have a mother either." said Alex.   
  
" I'm sorry to hear that." said Brendon. There was an awkward silence. But it was broken by Hermione.  
  
"Are you liking Hogwarts so far?"she asked.  
  
" Yeah, it's really nice. It's a beautiful place." said Brendon.   
  
The rest of dinner was spent giving Brendon the usual about the teachers. Harry noticed that he didn't really like talking about what he had done before he came to Hogwarts, so they spent the majority of the time talking about what they had done. Brendon was very impressed.  
  
After everyone had gone to bed, Harry thought about Brendon. He seemed nice, but there was something strange about him. He had a secret. Suddenly Harry didn't feel like he was going to have a relaxing year after all. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Part Four:  
FOOD FIGHT!  
  
  
Harry was sitting with Ron,Alex,Hermione,and Brendon at dinner the next day. Right now everyone was listening to Alex, and Ron's conversation.  
  
" You wouldn't believe how perverted some of the boys were at my old school." she said.  
  
" What do you mean?" asked Ron.  
  
"I mean, that everytime they heard the word "balls" or anything like that, they would immediately start laughing." said Alex. Everyone began to laugh.  
  
" Great! Now every time I hear it, I'm going to start laughing!" said Harry.  
  
"I'm serious! They were so immature! At lunchtime everyday they would be making farting noises, and then sighing and stuff like that!" they laughed even harder.  
  
"Oh you mean like this?" said Sam, who happened to be walking by. She put her hand over her mouth and blew, making an awfully funny noise. Ron was banging his hands on the table laughing.  
  
"Sam-hehe- you have to show me how to do that!" Ron said.  
  
"Sure, anytime." she said,walking away.Hermione and Alex glared at them.  
  
"Don't you dare start acting like that." Hermione said to Ron.  
  
" Ooohh, what are you going to do about it?" he said, grinning at her.  
  
" Oh, I don't know. Maybe I could secretly make your broom a portkey. Then I could send you into the forbidden forest where I could torture you with the many curses I know of." she said.  
  
"Sounds like fun." he said. She threw a piece of bread at him.  
  
"Hey!" he said. He threw a piece of bread at her. Alex threw a piece of bread at Ron. Ron threw a piece of bread at Alex. She threw a piece at Harry. He threw a piece at her.Alex threw a piece at Brendon. He threw one back. Ron threw one at Brendon. Brendon threw one at Hermione. Alex, who had been making a pile of bread pieces, threw a handful at Hermione, which hit a Austin Trotman, who was sitting next to her. By now everyone at the table around them was looking. Ron had just nailed Harry in the face with some maccaroni, when Brendon yelled-  
  
" FOOD FIGHT!!"   
  
What happened next was complete chaos. The whole room stood up and began to throw food at each other. The teachers stood up to calm everyone down. Professor Sprout was hit in the face with some butter. She whirled around to see Dumbledore smiling at her while holding a buttery fork. She got a determined look on her face, and threw some potatoes at him, which also hit Professor Flitwick. Soon even the teachers were having a food fight along with the students; all of them went into the crowd of students and began to fight with them. Ron climed up onto the table, along with Harry. Alex jumped up after them, a strawberry pie in her hands.   
  
" Who, oh who, should I hit?" she said.  
  
" How about yourself." Ron said, pushing the pie into Alex's face. He covered his mouth and began to laugh. She slowly put her glasses in her pocket.   
  
"Well, if you want it that way.......THEN BRING IT ON!" she lept for him, but he stepped out of the way just in time for Alex to collide with Harry. They went falling off the table, Alex landing on top of Harry. She raised up and looked at him, then burst out laughing. Harry did the same thing. Brendon came over to them.  
  
" Hey! Come on! McGonagall's over here! We get to cream her now!" he said.  
  
" Lets go!" said Alex.  
  
Needless to say, they all needed to take a shower.  
  
(-;***:-)  
  
  
Harry and Alex walked through the crowded hall to their next class, hand in hand. Harry was dreading Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid had said that he had gotten a new animal in that day. There was no telling what it was.   
  
" Harry wait! I dropped my Potions notes." Alex said.  
  
" Here, I found them."  
  
Alex spun around, only to see the one person she least expected. Malfoy. She looked at him curiously while taking the notes from his outstretched hand.  
  
" Thanks. Say, don't you have the next class with us?" she asked.  
  
" Yeah." he said, looking suspicious. Alex smiled a little.  
  
" Wanna walk with us?" she asked.  
  
Surprisingly, he smiled back. It was strange, that smile. It wasn't the smile he made when he was making fun of someone-it actually looked like he was trying to be nice.  
  
(A/N: I know this whole Malfoy thing probably wouldn't work, but I like to think that he is nice in some way. I mean, I've heard rumors about he and Harry having to fight an evil force together in book #7. Maybe they have to become friends first. Not close friends, but they won't despise each other anymore. ANYWHOOO.......)  
  
"Sure." he replied. Alex was good at making conversation with him on the way to Hagrid's class. Harry didn't know what to say. When they reached Hagrid's class, hew parted with them, and went with his Slytherin friends.( you know, the ones who wreren't like your average Slytherin? ) Alex and Harry met up with Ron and Hermione. After a moment or two, Hagrid could be seen about ten feet away, pulling a large box on wheels.   
  
" Boy do I have a surprise fer yeh terday!" he said, rubbing his hands together. Ron moaned.  
  
" Oh no!" he said.  
  
" Now, theres nothin' ter worry about. Yer gonna love this." Hagrid said happily.  
  
" I bet I will." said Ron.   
  
" Now, don't come up ter it, or make a lot a noise. Just be very quiet." Hagrid said. The yard went silent. Hagrid opened the side of the box. Everyone gasped.   
  
" I knew you'd like it!" Hagrid said.  
  
" Like it?! It's beautiful!" Lavendar said. And indeed it was. Inside the box lay a baby unicorn. It's long white mane and tail shone in the light. It had silver hooves, and a silvery blue and pink horn, along with crystal pink eyes.( A/N: I had some white rabbits once that had pink eyes, and they were really pretty. Sorry, shutting up now....) It began to step up, and walked out of the box.  
  
" It's not a unicorn! It's a pegasus!"(hope I spelled that right) said Dean Thompson. It was a pegasus. It looked like a unicorn, but with brilliant white wings. It went to stand by Fred. The thing was so small it only came up to just past Freds knee.  
  
" Pet 'er Fred." Hagrid said. He put his hand down and began to scratch between its ears. The baby closed its eyes it contentment. Afterwards it went to stand beside him and wouldn't go to anyone else.  
  
" Seems it has a crush on ya Freddie!" Alex said.  
  
" Shut up!" he said back, but seemed to enjoy having such a rare companion.   
  
" We'll be syudyin' 'bout the creatures for the next few days. This here is a miniature pegasus. This 's as big as it'll ever git." said Hagrid. For the next few days they had some of the best CMC classes they'd ever had. 


	6. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay! Okay! I get the point! Sheesh! I messed up! I admit it! So for the rest of the time I won't write about Fred and George being at school, so pretend they were never there. I'm sorry! I screwed up! I don't have time to read the books over again though to figure it out. Again I'M SORRY!!!!! By the way, the pegasus is now attached to Ron.  
  
- ( a very sorry) Southern Belle  
  
P.S. Thanks for reviewing my story!( that is, to everyone who did ) And I didn't mean to make any of you mad or anything.I really appreciate you guys telling me. I have been debating over how old the twins were myself. On with the story......  
  
Part Five:  
(can't come up with a title!)  
  
Brendon climed the stairs to the owlery.( I probably didn't spell that right. Shutting up....)  
He had to send a letter to his so-called father. He had very important things to say.   
  
" Ow!" he said, as he tripped over his own feet. Feeling very frustrated, he headed back up the stairs.   
  
" So, I see you have done well in getting close to the boy." a mans voice said. Brendon turned around to see his father standing below him on the stairs, hands folded in front of him.   
  
" Yes, I have become his friend. I'm not going to kill him though-him or anybody else! I'm going to stay here. I don't want to be around you anymore. I hate the fact that I have your blood in me!" Brendon said. His fathers face went red.  
  
" You will do this. Because you are living just like Lucius Malfoy's family did-afraid to make one wrong move because if they did , with a flick of his wand, Lucius could whipe them from the face of this earth. Just like I can you." his father said.  
  
" You can't do anything to me." said Brendon.  
  
" Oh yes, I can." he pulled out his wand, and sent Brendon flying into the wall behind them-his head hitting first. He felt himself hit the floor. He tried to open his eyes, but every time he did he felt like he was going to be sick.  
  
" And if you tell anyone how this happened, I will make you wish you were dead." said his father harshly before dissappearing. Brendon fell down on the floor, and he was plunged into a world of darkness.  
  
(-;***:-)  
  
  
" I wonder what happened to him?" Hermione said.  
  
" It looks like he was hit upside the head to me." said Alex.  
  
" Yeah, but who did it?" Harry asked. At that moment Madam Pomfrey walked in to check on Brendon. She began to take his pulse, and check his temperature. She then walked out of the room, muttering to herself as she often did.   
  
" Who did this?!" Ron asked. They were all pretty shaken up about what happened. They had found Brendon lying on the staircase when they had went to mail a letter to Sirius. Harry and Ron had stayed with him while Alex and Hermione went to find a teacher. Now they were wondering who had done this to him.   
  
" I think he's wakin' up!" said Alex. They all hovered over him as he began to stir. Brendon woke up to see four faces staring down at him. His eyes searched each face.   
  
" Where am I?" he asked grogily.  
  
" You're in the infirmary. Do you have any idea what happened to you?" Harry asked.  
  
" I.....I....I fell down the stairs after I opened the door and a loose owl that was flying around the room hit me in the face." Brendon said, proud of himself, but feeling ashamed at the same time, for coming up with such a great lie.  
  
" No you didn't." said Hermione.  
  
" What do you mean?" asked Brendon.  
  
" Because, magical owls are too smart for that. They can sense when someone is near. They would have sensed you-thats why every time we go in there they are acting so calm. They knew we were coming." said Hermione.  
  
" Then what happened to you?" Ron asked Brendon.  
  
" Look I-"   
  
" Tell us, because whatever or whoever did this to you is probably going to do it again. And next time it will be much worse. We can prevent that if you tell us now." said Harry. Brendon looked at them all, and got a defeated look on his face.  
  
" All right, but I want to talk to Dumbledore first." he said.  
  
" After you get out of here we'll go." said Harry.  
  
" Don't wory. You'll be okay." said Alex. They sat beside him as he slept, all of them wondering what was going on. 


	7. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Part Six:   
The Trip To Hogsmeade  
  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alex were waiting nervously in front of Dumbledores office. Brendon had refused to tell them what was going on. To be honest, he didn't want to. Why would anyone want to tell someone that they had been sent there to kill them? A few moments later, Brendon came out of his office, his head down. Dumbledore stepped outside behind him.   
  
" Mr. Boydston, I don't want you to worry about anything. I am glad you told me about this, and you know that when Harry finds this out that he will want proof that you had no intention of doing what your father wanted." the Professor said.  
  
" When I find out about what?" Harry asked.  
  
Brendon looked nervously at Dumbledore.  
  
"What?!"Harry said, getting annoyed.  
  
Dumbledore motioned for Brendon to sit in a chair that happened to be sitting against the wall. He then pointed his wand at Brendon, said a few words, and Brendon looked straight ahead, his face expressionless.  
  
" Now, why did your father send you here?" Dumbledore asked Brendon.  
  
" To get rid of Harry." said Brendon. Harry's eyes got very large.  
  
" Did you want to?"  
  
" No, and I hated my father for making me."   
  
" Did you want to train all these years for this?"  
  
" No. When I protested against it, my father would punish me."said Brendon.  
  
" How would he punish you?"  
  
" Most of the time with the Cruciatus Curse." said Brendon. Hermione let out a small shreek.  
  
" How were you injured when you you were going to the owlery?"  
  
" My dad had come to talk to me about what I was supposed to do, and I told him I wouldn't do it. Then he slammed me into the wall with his wand, and told me that if I didn't kill Harry he would make me wish I was dead."  
  
" You never intended to hurt Harry at all did you?"   
  
" No. The only reason I came here was bacause I was a coward. I consider Harry to be a friend, and I don't hurt my friends. I just want to be free of my father."  
  
" Thank you, Brendon." said Dumbledore. He flicked his wand, and Brendon came back to reality. He shook his head, and glanced around at everyone.  
  
" I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry I lied to all of you. I had no choice." said Brendon, looking down.  
  
Harry had to think for a moment. He had hoped for one year without having to fight. Now there had already been someone sent here because of him. And it was Brendon. Someone he had least expected to do something like that. Then again, he had said that he wasn't going to do anything, and that he had been forced. Harry looked at the bandage wrapped around Brendons head that was covering up the gash in the back. Was this what he had went through for the last few years? He couldn't imagine Brendon doing anything to him. He felt sorry for him actually.  
  
" Again, I'm sorry." said Brendon.  
  
" I guess it's okay. I mean, I really don't know what to say." said Harry.  
  
" If you don't ever trust me again I'll understand. If I found out that someone had been sent to kill me I probably wouldn't trust them either." said Brendon.  
  
" It's not that I don't trust you. I do, it's just that it came as a shock to me." said Harry.  
  
" Well, I'm sure it did. I think that all of you need to go to your common rooms now. It's getting late." said Dumbledore. Brendon got up to leave. Ron, Hermione, and Alex all looked at him uneasily as he walked past them. He took one last look at them and then walked quickly to the common room. Hermione and Ron left after that.  
  
" You okay?" Alex asked Harry.  
  
" Yeah." he said. She gave him a reasuring smile, nodded at the professor, and left. Harry then turned to Dumbledore.  
  
" Did he tell the truth?"  
  
" Yes he did. Brendon is a smart boy. He isn't anything like his father, who was in Slytherin." said the old professor.  
  
" What about his father? He's going to find out that Brendon told. Is he safe?" asked Harry.  
  
" I will make sure he is safe. When we are able to capture his father, we-or you- will use the Torch on him. For now, we need to make sure that Brendon and you are protected."   
  
" Can I trust him?" Harry asked.  
  
" Yes, Harry. You can." and so Harry went up to the common room.  
  
(-;****:-)  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alex were sitting by the fireplace in the common room the next day, waiting for McGonagall to announce it was time to leave for Hogsmeade. Brendon was sitting by himself in a corner, looking very bored.  
  
" Why dosen't he come over here?" asked Ron.  
  
" Maybe he thinks we don't want to be around him anymore after what happened." said Hermione.  
  
" Do you care if he comes over here?" Alex asked Harry.  
  
" No! Go ask him if he wants to ride with us to Hogsmeade." Harry said. Alex got up and went up to Brendon.   
  
" Hey! What do you think you're a doin' over here by yourself?" she asked.  
  
" I didn't want to bother you guys." he said.  
  
" Well, get your ass over here!" she said, pulling him up off the chair. After he got there they began to talk like nothing ever happened. Soon they were at Hogsmeade, going as fast as they could to get to the Three Broomsticks to see Sirius. They bolted into the place, knocking people over. Alex suddenly stopped.  
  
" What are you doing?" Harry asked.   
  
" Sssshhh. Be vewy twiet." she said. She pulled her cloak over her head to where you couldn't see her face, and sat at the bar. Harry and the rest sat at a table behind her. Alex put her head down as Sirius walked over to her.  
  
" Hello, can I get you anything?" he asked, while fixing one of his sleeves which had come unrolled.  
  
" Lizards tail please." she said in a high pitched voice. He looked at her funny.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I said, LIZARDS TAIL!" Alex said as she pulled off her cloak. She had transformed her face to look like muggles usually make witches look like in movies. Long, green nose and face with lots of hairy warts. Sirius jumped back in surprise, then smiled when he saw Harry and the rest laughing in the background.  
  
" Hi Alex." he said.  
  
" HEY!" she said, changing back to her normal self and laughing. Sirius chuckled too.  
  
" You scared me there for a minute." he said.  
  
" Aw, come on, you know you love me." she said teasingly.  
  
" You guys here for a school trip?" he asked.  
  
" Yep! Happy to see us?" Alex asked while the rest of them came to stand beside her.   
  
" Yeah, I am." he said.  
  
" How's buisiness?" Harry asked.  
  
" Same as usual." he replied." Who's this?" he asked, refering to Brendon.  
  
" I'm the newest addition to the group. Brendon Boydston." Brendon said, shaking Sirius's hand.  
  
" Nice to meet you." Sirius said. They spent the majority of the time at the bar with Sirius. When it was time to leave they told Sirius they would write him as soon as possible. They were on their way to the carriages that would take them back to the castle when Harry felt like he was being watched. He stopped and everyone looked at him.  
  
" What's wrong?" Alex asked.  
  
" I-I don't know." he said. The images around him were begining to spin.  
  
" Harry!" Alex said as he began to fall backwards. She stood behind him, caught him, and lowered him to the ground. He looked up at her.  
  
" Alex, whats happening?"  
  
" I don't know. Just hang on." she said, worry in her voice.   
  
" Alex, somethings taking me away." he said, as he got the sensation that he was falling away from her.  
  
" Harry, hang on. Please hang on. HARRY!" she said. But it was too late. As he saw people running all over the place around him trying to find a professor, and looked at Alex one last time, he fell into a blinding white light. 


	8. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Part Seven:  
  
The Search Begins  
  
  
  
Harry's eyes popped open. A blinding white light was just aboved him. He shut his eyes quickly. He had no idea where he was. He couldn't move, for every limb on him was tied down. He felt worried. What was he doing here? What was going to happen to him? He turned his head to the side. Other than the white light, all he saw was darkness that seemed to stretch on forever. He didn't see anyone around him. He noticed that whatever he was lying on had a hold where the back of his neck was revealed. He heard something move. He jumped. Then, as he felt a small rush of air, something was stabbed into the back of his neck. He jerked and screamed while his face was screwed up in pain. Whatever it was felt like a drill was grinding into him. He felt sick. Then, just as sudden as whatever it was came, it was gone. Something was slipped over his nose, and he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
)-;***:-o Oh no!  
  
  
Alex walked as fast as she could through the halls without running.`Harry had been gone for almost three days now. On that day in Hogsmeade, when she had been holding him his body had just dissappeared. No one knew where he might have gone. The professors panicked. Sirius had been called to the castle to be told what had happened. He had been there ever since. At the moment Alex was trying to get to Dumbledores office. She had heard that someone had reported seeing Harry in Diagon Alley, and that the person who looked like Harry was then sent by Floo Powder to Hogwarts. Alex wanted answers. Grateful that his office door was opened, she went up the stairs. She saw one other person in the room. They were sitting with their back to her in a chair in front of the large desk. This person had un-ruley   
black hair, and was very tall.  
  
" Harry?" she asked. The person in the chair turned to look at her. Green eyes, black hair, and round glasses stared back at her............But it wasn't Harry. It was someone who looked totaly different from Harry. Sure, he had some of the same characteristics, but anyone could tell that this wasn't Harry Potter.   
  
" I'm terribly sorry, but I am afraid I am not who you are looking for." the person said."I was sent here by mistake. My name is Henry McLeavey. I'm sorry."   
  
" It's all right. Do you know where the Headmaster went?" she asked.   
  
" I think he went to find Sirius Black." said Henry.  
  
" Thank you." she said. She left the room very dissapointed. When she reached the common room, she went on up to her dorm. Everyone was in the common room so she had the place to herself. She threw herself on her bed, pulled the curtains around her, and lay in the darkness. She began to think about all the things she and Harry had done together.....   
  
)-;***:-o oh no!!!  
  
  
Harry woke up, feeling very sore. He was lying on a hard stone floor. It was too dark to see if he was in a cell or just a huge room. He felt for his robes. Yes, he was still wearing them, but he couldn't find his wand.He felt for the place in the back of his neck. He felt a small sore, but nothing major. All that hurting for just a small cut? It was weird. He lay back on the floor, and began to think about his friends. Then, a memory of Alex came back to him. They were sitting in a huge tree behind her house. It was nighttime and they were looking at the stars.  
  
" Ya know what?" she asked.  
  
" What."  
  
" I feel like if I wanted to that I could stand on the very edge of this branch and fly straight into the stars, and just go on forever." she said. He put his arm around her.  
  
" And what would I do while you were gone?" he asked.  
  
" You would come with me."she replied.  
  
" Then," he said, putting his hand in front of him, and pointing at the sky," I could fly into eternity right along with you."  
  
" Yeah, I wouldn't have it any other way." she said. He took her chin, lifted it up to him,and kissed her softly.  
  
He remembered that very clearly. A single tear escaped his eye as he thought about it. It seemed so long since he had last seen his friends. He had lost all track of time by now.For now he replayed that moment in the tree with Alex over and over again in his mind. Little did he know that Alex was thinking about the same thing, and they both let out on more tear from each eye before falling into their own lonely worlds.  
  
)-;***:-o  
  
  
The search for Harry had started. Dumbledore had all kinds of people from the Ministry looking for him. He had the crowd that he had had assisting him to find Voldemort looking for him. Personally, he had no idea where this boy could be. All he knew is that he wouldn't rest untill they found him.   
  
The school hadn't shut down. Harry had been taken at Hogsmeade-not at Hogwarts. They had extra people around now to help. Fleur Delacur was here. She had been through extensive training when Voldemort had returned. She, Lupin, and Sirius were now stationed at Hogwarts to protect the students, and to help find Harry. For now, Alex, Hermione, Brendon, and Ron were very downcast. They missed their friend. They spent their days doing schoolwork, they ate their meals, and then went to bed. They hardly ever talked, and everyone around them seemed to respect that. Whenever they were around each other they knew that when one of them stared into space they were thinking about Harry. It had been almost a month now, and still no sign of him.  
  
  
****  
  
Harry had no clue what was happening to him. He felt that it was increasingly hard for him to control his own sctions. Having no reason for doing it, he stood up, and walked into the darkness. As he got farther he saw a huge, bubbling, black cauldron. There was a potion filled bottle floating in the air. He took it, pulled out the cork, and for no reason, took a drink. 


	9. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Part Eight:  
The Returning  
  
Alex walked through the halls like a zombie on her way to Herbology. No, she didn't have her hands stuck out in front of her or anything, she just felt like she was having an out of body experience;like she was watching herself do all these things. Harry had been gone for two months now. No one had seen or heard anything about him. Whoever took him had a good hideout. She passed Ron, who looked just as bad as she did. Everything was so screwed up.   
She hadn't run out of hope that they would find him, but it didn't look like it would be anytime soon. She prayed to God everynight asking him to help them find Harry. So far her prayers had been in vain. She went through Herbology that day, then went to her dorm, and to bed. She had no appetite, so she didn't go to dinner either. She eventually fell into a restless sleep-only to have unpleasent dreams.   
  
**  
  
The next day Alex was found in her bed by Hermione. Alex hadn't gotten up for breakfast, and she was worried. She found Alex with a tear stained face, and a cold sweat running down her forehead. Without a second thought, Hermione went to get Ron, and making sure that there was no one but them in the dorm room, Ron picked Alex up and carried her to the infirmary.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
As soon as Harry took even the smallest sip of the strange liquid, he felt like ice was going through his veins. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. It was impossible for him to control his own actions now. The cold stayed in his body. Even his heart and lungs were cold. His body moved, even though he didn't want it to. He moved into the darkness again. This time the room got hazy, he felt dizzy as he stepped into the haze. He looked around him. He was back! Back at Hogwarts! He was standing in the hallway right in front of the infirmary. The first thing that he thought about doing was running straight to the common room. He couldn't though. Whatever he drank had made him completely unable to do what he wanted. He took a left, and having no idea what he was doing, walked up to a lantern that was hanging on the wall, and said-  
  
"Yerf Mop."   
  
The lantern shook, and the wall opened to reveal door. He stepped in. In his mind he was screaming at himself that he needed to get out of there, but he couldn't stop himself. This must be Madam Pomfrey's office, because there were all kinds of medical instruments everywhere.  
  
" Who's there?"   
  
Madam Pomfrey was sitting at her desk writing on some kind of paper.  
  
" Mr.Potter? Is that you?! Oh it is! Come, we must get you to the Headmaster right away!" she said, but right as she got to him, he put his hand in his pocket( someone had given his wand back ) pulled out his wand, and hit her with some kind of curse. She fell down instantly, and didn't move at all. 'How could you do that?!' he thought to himself.'You'll be in Azkaban for this!' but his legs took him to the next door, which he opened. He was now in the infirmary itself. He stomach did flip-flops when he saw the only other person in the room. ' Alex!' he felt like screaming, but, of course, he couldn't.She coughed into the tissue she was holding.' She's sick.'he thought. Alex raised up and put her glasses on.  
  
" Harry?......HARRY!" she shrieked. She got up, and ran over to him. He noticed as she did so, that she had dark circles under her eyes,she was very thin and very pale. She threw her arms around him.  
  
" Harry! I've missed you so much! How did you get here? When did you get here?..... Harry?" she said. Slowly, she pulled waway from him. Her eyes were wide and fearfull. He felt his eyes narrow as he reached for his wand. ' Run Alex! RUN!' he thought. He pulled out his wand, and pointed it at her throat. He was backing her up against the wall now.   
  
" Harry, speak to me. I know you're in there...somewhere." she said quietly. He moved nearer to her. The tip of his wand was now touching her throat.  
  
" Please? You don't want to do this. Come on fight it Harry, fight it!" she said. He tried. His wand was wavering now.  
  
" Good....come on...come on.." she said. He thought harder than ever. He began to lower his wand. He tried his best to speak, but he sounded like he had duck tape over his mouth. She took hold of his hand- his body resisted. His hand began to pull up again.  
  
" No." she said. She wrenched the wand from his hand, and threw it across the room. His hands then reached for her throat. ' Oh God' he thought.' I'm going to kill her!' She ran to the side, but he grabbed hold of her waist from behind, and threw her against the wall. She was gasping for breath now after trying to free herself from his grasp, but failing. She coughed some more. She was so helpless. He tried even harder.  
  
" A-a-al-ex." he choked out.  
  
" Yes, Harry. Yes I'm here. " she said.  
  
" Heh-help mm-mme." he said. She put her hands on his face.   
  
" Come out Harry. Come back to me." she said.  
  
" I-I'm trr-y-ing." he said. He was trying to catch his breath now.   
  
" A-aa-ll-ex.....Aaa--llex...ALEX!" he said. His legs gave away and Alex wrapped her arms around him as he fell. He put his arms around her, and his head on her shoulder. He wriggled his fingers. He could control what he did now. He felt warm again. He raised his head up to face her. He put his hands on her face. They looked at each other for a moment. Then he kissed her more passionately than he had ever kissed her before. She kissed him back. Her arms went around his neck, and his around her waist. The sat there like that for long while. Just happy to be back together.   
  
(-;***:-)  
  
  
Afterwards they had gone to Dumbledores office. When they walked into the office Dumbledore saw Harry, put his glasses on, and then smiled.  
  
" Decided to come back to us, eh Harry?" he asked.  
  
" Yes I have." Dumbledore stood up and walked over to him.   
  
" I think there are some people in Professor Hawkin's office that would like to see you. Miss Hawkins, I am sure you will understand if I ask you to go back to the infirmary after you accompany Harry to your fathers office. You know the password." he said.  
  
" Yes sir." she said. Dumbledore walked them to the door and Harry and Alex went to her fathers office, where Mrs.Weasley, Sirius, Remus, and Reese were talking about Harry's current situation. The went berserk when they saw him. Eventually, Alex returned to the infirmary, and Harry and the rest began to try to figure out what had been done to him. 


	10. Default Chapter Title

  
Part Nine:  
  
What Happened?  
  
  
"Do you guys have any idea what was done to me?" Harry asked.  
  
  
" I am afraid I don't. I'm not an expert on things like this."said Mrs.Weasley.  
  
  
" I need you to tell me everything that they did to you. Then we might be able to find something out." said Sirius. Just then someone knocked on the door.  
  
" Come in." said Reese. Professor Dumbledore walked in the door.  
  
" Hello professor. What can I do for you?" said Reese.  
  
" I don't need you to do anything for me. I just thought that you would like to know what happened to young Harry here." said the old man.  
  
" Yes! We would love to know what happened to him." said Remus.   
  
" Harry, if I am correct, you had something implanted into your neck, am I right?" said Dumbledore.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" You never saw anyone either, did you?"  
  
" No."  
  
" It became hard for you to control yourself?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you took a potion that made you completely unable to do what you wanted?"  
  
" Yes, that's exactly what happened." said Harry.  
  
" Just as I thought. You see, I have been doing some research, and before Harry and Miss Hawkins came into my office I was going to come see all of you because I had come across something."said the headmaster.  
  
" What is it?" asked Mrs.Weasley.  
  
" Harry was taken and had a control curse performed on him. It takes time to perform one of these curses on someone like Harry because he has so much power. That's why he was gone so long. He never saw anyone because they were probably doing everything why you were asleep. The implant they put into your neck was one of the new bottled curses. The implant slowly releases the curse into your bloodstream.If they would have done it all at one time you could have easily died. After you took the potion, they could make you do whatever they wanted you to- BUT, the final thing they had to do was get you to harm, or even kill someone you loved. That would make you able to kill anyone."said Dumbledore.  
  
" Who did he have to hurt?" asked Sirius. Harry looked at his feet. He wasn't sure how Reese would react to this.   
  
" Well....." said Remus. Everyone was looking at him now.  
  
" Alex." he said quietly.  
  
" WHAT?! Did you hurt my daughter?" asked Reese.  
  
" No, you see, that's the point. The only raeson Harry is here with us is because he could not hurt her." said the headmaster.  
  
" Okay then. Wait- this means that you LOVE my daughter?"asked Reese with a slight grin on his face. Harry went red.  
  
" Yeah." he said, an embarassed grin forming on his face. Sirius came over and patted him on the back.  
  
" Don't worry. It happens to the best of us." he said.  
  
(-;**:-)  
  
That night, Harry was sent to Madam Pomfrey-after they woke her up, then calmed her down and explained what happened. The implant was taken out of his neck, and it ended up being just a VERY tiny cube. There was no more potion in his veins, so he was sent into the infirmary with Alex for the rest of the night. They didn't want him going to his dorm, because some of the kids might flip out after seeing Harry just appear in their bedroom after being gone for so long. Harry couldn't help but wonder about how people would act when they saw him tomorrow at breakfast.  
  
(-;**:-)  
  
Harry was woken up that morning by Alex. She looked much better-maybe because she wasn't so depressed anymore. They went into the Great Hall together. Everyone was already there, and Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione looked almost as bad as Alex had. Everyone gasped as Harry walked in. The hall went silent.   
  
" HARRY!" said Hermione. There was a great rush of people come toward him, all wanting to know where he had been, Ron and Hermione right up in front. Dumbledore calmed everyone down and had everyone sit down. He then explained to them what had been done to him. He didn't tell them who he tried to hurt, though, which was one of the first questions that he was asked by Ron when they went into the common room. When he told them, they did just about the same thing Reese had done. He was sure they would be teased for this. 


	11. Default Chapter Title

Part Ten:  
  
The question on everyones mind- Whodunnit?.  
  
  
Harry made his way to Professor McGonagall's office. He had been told that she and Professor Dumbledore wanted to see him. He didn't know where her office was, so one of the staff was supposed to be waiting on him in the Great Hall. Sure enough as he walked in, there stood Professor Snape. The Professor walked up to him and said-  
  
" We have much to do, we must hurry."   
  
Snape took Harry through many different corridors. As usual, Harry had no idea where they were. They stopped in front of a large bookshelf.  
  
" Buttercup Wafflebuns." said Snape. The shelf swung out, exposing a doorway. They walked into a small room. McGonagall was at her desk, and Dumbledore standing next to the fireplace.  
  
" Hello Harry, Professor Snape." said the headmaster.  
  
" Hi, er- what did you need to talk to me about?" Harry said.  
  
" Well, Harry, even though you are back, and we know what was done to you, the question is *who* did it to you." said Dumbledore.  
  
" I've thought about that, but how are we supposed to find it out when I didn't see anyone?" asked Harry.  
  
" That is something we have to work on. But once we find out who it is we can use the torch on them." said Dumbledore.  
  
" All right." said Harry.  
  
" We will need you to accompany us to Gringotts to get the torch from your vault. With such a precious possesion, you are the only one they would let into your vault. Then there is the fact that we couldn't even see it if we tried." he said, a small grin forming on his face.  
  
" When do we leave?" Harry asked.  
  
" We can go right now if you like." And so they went by Floo Powder to Gringotts bank. Dumbledore went with Harry to his vault, they got the torch, and went back to Hogwarts.  
  
" Now, if you don't mind, I would like you to put the torch in my office, in my safe."said Dumbledore.  
  
" Sure. Where is it ?" Harry asked. Dumbledore opened a wardrobe, and inside, behind the many robes, was a shining black safe that was just big enough for the torch. Harry set it in and locked it. He was then dismissed, and he walked as fast as he could to the common room to tell Alex, Ron, Hermione, and Brendon.  
  
#@!$%^%&%(^@$#!~$#%^$&^!~$^()(_(*&$#!@  
  
" What? So, you have to figure out who put that thing in your neck? Even when you didn't see anything? How are you going to manage that?!" asked Ron.  
  
" I can tell you exactly who did it. The man who made me call him father. Filthy scum of the earth.." said Brendon.  
  
" I know he probably did it, but how are we supposed to prove that?" asked Harry.  
  
" First off, we have to find out where your dad is. Then we may be able to send someone in to get a confession out of him." said Hermione.  
  
" Oh great idea Herm,and just how are we going to pull that off? Go in and say ' Hey big ugly guy! Did you try to control Harry Potter?' and then we get shot down by a bunch of wands that are experienced in doing Dark Magic, and we die right then and there." said Ron. Hermione gave him a go to H*ll look. He rolled his eyes at her.  
  
" That might work." said Brendon." Someone can go in, trick him into thinking they're on his side, and get the info that we need."  
  
" Yeah, but who's gonna do that?" asked Alex. Everyone got quiet.  
  
" I will." said Brendon. Everyone stood up and walked over to him.  
  
" What? If I go and convince him that I want to be like him," Brendon said, making a slight face at what he said last," then he might let me in on what he's planning."  
  
" Well, what if you get killed while doing this?" asked Hermione.  
  
" I guess we'll have to take that chance." he said, looking up at everybody standing aound him.   
  
" We don't even know if Dumbledore approves of this." said Harry.  
  
" Well then, I guess we have to go ask him." said Brendon. He stood up. For the first time Harry realy noticed him. He was almost as tall as Ron, which was really tall because Ron was very tall, then came Harry,then Alex, then Hermione. Brendon was taller than Harry but shorter than Ron.(A/N: Sounds like a math problem dosen't it? ) He had his blonde spiked hair, he had a square shaped face, and was fairly muscular. In fact, he was kind of intimidating. Harry couldn't believe that this was the same person that hardly ever said a thing during class, and was still very quiet around his friends. He looked around at his friends, who seemed to be realizing the same thing Harry was.  
  
" Lets go." said Brendon. They all followed him out of the portrait hole.  
  
@!$#%&(_*&@$#!%$@^%**(_)(_@$~#@~$^*&  
  
  
" Do you really believe you can do this?" asked Dumbledore. Bendon had finished telling him his plan, and after a long pause Dumbledore was answering.  
  
"Well, yes sir I do." Brendon answered.  
  
" Then the first thing we have to do is find out where your father is, and then we will send you off. I would put you through training, but from what you have told me your father trained you enough." said Dumbledore. Brendon looked down at his feet.  
  
" It is nothing to be ashamed of. It was done against your will. And I know that you want nothing more to do with it, and you show great courage in wanting to help Harry by doing this."said the headmaster.  
  
" Thank you." said Brendon.  
  
" Now! Lets begin the search for your father." said Dumbledore.  
  
!@$#%@$^%*(^*&)(*^*&$^%$@$#@!%^$^%#&^@@^%^#&#  
  
Dumbledore had everyone stay. They could use Hermione's intelligence, Alex's cleverness, and Ron's strategy smarts, along with Harry's powers, and Brendon's current possition.  
  
" We need to find out where he is before we do anything." said Dumbledore." Now, there are many methods I know of to do this, but they would allbe too obvious. I think we need to go to the library." said the professor. So they went to the library, which seems to be the place that the most interesting things happen. They poured over many books. Dumbledore had asked McGonagall to come and help them, so she was puring over books too. Alex pulled her glasses off and rubbed her eyes.   
  
" I'm tired." she said.  
  
" Come on. We're bound to come across something sooner or later." said Harry.  
  
" I've got it!" said Hermione.  
  
" Told you." said Harry, grinning at Alex.  
  
" What have you come across Miss Granger?" asked McGonagall.  
  
" There's a story here about a man named Thomas Fuzzleworth. He was like a midieval death eater. He tortured muggles just for fun." she said.  
  
" A name like Fuzzleworth should strike fear into the hearts of many muggles." said Ron, trying to be dramatic. Alex elbowed him in the ribbs.  
  
" Anyway, they had a very hard time finding him so they could put him in Azkaban. Messages of torturings were growing more and more everyday. So, to find him, they sent one of the rarest and smartest owls there is to give him a letter. This owl came back knowing exactly where his hideout was, and was able to show them specificaly on a map where it was located." said Hermione.  
  
" What kind of owl was it?" asked Brendon.  
  
" This type of owl had magical peach colored ink poured on it it's whole life up until it was two years old, so the color would soak into its feathers, giving it a peachlike color." said Hermione. They all looked at Alex.  
  
" You want me to send Georgia?" she asked.  
  
" You're the only one we know that has one." said Ron. Alex looked at everyone, then, looking defeated, said-  
  
" Oh, all right." Harry patted her on the back.   
  
" She'll be fine." he said.  
  
After a minute or so,Ron came back to the library with Georgia.  
  
" We need to write a letter now. It can say anything. The only purpose of it is in case she gets caught, they'll have a letter." said Hermione.  
  
" I know! I know! I know!" said Alex.  
  
" What should we write, Miss Hawkins?" said Dumbledore.  
  
" Anybody got a quil?" she was handed a quil and a piece of parchment. As she was writing she read aloud-  
  
" Dear Death Eater-  
  
I hate your stinkin' guts.( everyone snickered.)  
You make me vomit.( more giggles.)  
You're the scuuuuumm between my toes.( laughter)  
Signed-  
Anonymous (A/N: Didn't spell that right......)"  
  
" That's good. Lets send it." said Hermione.  
  
They then sent Georgia with the letter.   
  
" Now what do we do?" Harry asked.  
  
" Now we wait." said Dumbledore.  
  
" You want us to go on up to our common room?" asked Alex.  
  
" No. You see, he wants us to stay up here for, oh I don't know, how long will it take.....three days maybe. Then we she returns we can go to the common room." said Ron. Alex glared at him.  
  
" You may go." said Dumbledore, looking slightly amused.So they went to the common room. 


	12. Default Chapter Title

  
  
A/N: If you are American, you probably know that the letter that Alex wrote Brendons dad was from the movie the Little Rascals. Just thought I'd tell ya!  
  
  
  
Part Eleven:  
Arizona or Bust  
  
Harry, along with Alex, Ron, Brendon,and Hermione, walked briskly up to Dumbledores office. They had just gotten word that Georgia had returned after five days of waiting.  
  
" Harry! Slow down! Dumbledore's not goin' anywhere!" said Alex, who was having to jog to keep up with him.  
  
" I have to find out if it worked!" he said. Ron started to speed up. He looked at Alex as he passed her. She looked at him with narrowed eyes, and began to speed up. He sped up some more. Soon they were both running, and Harry had to stop them because they were going in the opposite direction of the headmasters office.  
They finally reached his office. They went in and found Dumbledore sitting at his desk and Georgia on his shoulder.  
  
" Georgia!" Alex screeched. The owl let out a hoot, and flew over onto Alex's shoulder.  
  
" Did it work?" asked Harry.  
  
" Yes it did." said Dumbledore, smiling.  
  
" All right!" said Alex. Georgia flew onto a nearby chair when Alex proceeded to give everyone five.  
  
"We rule!" she said." And it's all thanks to, drum-roll please.....Hermione!" Hermione blushed.  
  
" It was nothing." she said.  
  
" Nothing?! If it weren't for you we never would have come up with such a great plan." Alex said.  
  
" I think we should show her our appreciation." Alex said. She began to applaud. Everyone else, including Dumbledore, followed suit. Hermione blushed redder than ever.  
  
" Georgia has already showed me where they are hiding." said Dumbledore after everything calmed down.   
  
" They?" asked Ron.  
  
" Yes Mr.Weasley. *They*." he got his wand and waved it in the air. A map of America was floating in the air.   
  
" He's in America?!" asked Alex.  
  
" Yes. He is in Arizona. From what I am able to understand, he is hiding underground, and has already gotten many American followers. Most of them are old death eaters, just as he is." said Dumbledore.  
  
" So, I have to go to Arizona. That's over halfway across the world!" said Brendon.  
  
" Well, by portkey you could be there just as quick as you could get to Diagon Alley by floo powder."said Dumbledore.  
  
" Which is only a couple of seconds." said Hermione.  
  
" Correct." said the headmaster.  
  
" Well, when do I leave?" asked Brendon.  
  
" As soon as possible." said Dumbledore.  
  
" And I have to find this place all by myself?" asked Brendon.  
  
" Actually, I will be sending Sirius, Remus, and Harry with you." said Dumbledore.  
  
" Me?" asked Harry.  
  
" Yes. Brendon is the only one who will come into contact with his father. You are just going to help him find him. I am excusing you both from school for as long as it takes. It won't take long though. Georgia is very intelligent and has told me which highway it's on.You just have to find the exact location." said Dumledore.  
  
" Well, lets get started." said Brendon.  
  
!@$#^%$*&)$^%@$&))+$%$#@!^%**&)*($&*#%$@^%#&^%  
  
Dumbledore alerted Sirius and Remus, and they were now ready to go. Harry and Brendon said bye to everyone. Alex gave them some bottles of fairydust.  
  
" Just in case." she said.  
  
They loaded up with water, food, and sleeping bags. Harry felt like he was going camping.They said their last good-byes, and then went outside to the portkey, which was a paper cup, they were off to Arizona.  
  
@!$#%$@#^%&**)^%$#!%$@&^$^Y#!!  
  
Harry landed hard on the dusty ground. He heard three more thuds. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was sitting on the side of a two-laned highway that stretched for miles and miles. The sun was hot. All around them dessert stretched for as far as the eye could see.  
  
" We have to search this whole place?" asked Harry.  
  
" Yeah." said Remus. Brendon let out a groan.  
  
" What have we gotten ourselves into?"  
  
" Well, as long as we're here we might as well start." said Sirius. So they stretched out in diferent directions, and began the search.  
  
#@!%$@&^%*&)(+)(&@%@$^$*&$@$  
  
  
Harry nealed on his knees. He had to catch his breath. They had been searching for hours now, and had still found nothing. He raised up once more. He shaded his eyes against the sun. He saw Remus a few feet away from him, and Sirius and Brendon walking from the other side o the road over to them.   
  
" Find anything?" called Remus.  
  
" No." said Sirius. They had changed into shorts and t-shirts before they had left, but that didn't seem to help. Harry had never been in weather this hot. They all sat down and began to discuss the situation. Harry got bored with thhe conversation. His eyes wondered around. Dessert. It went on forever. Dumbledore had said it would be easy. Yeah right. He took a long drink of water out of his canteen. He looked outward again. He noticed a haze. Any other time he would think it was just the heat, but he thought they needed to check it out. He told the others, and they got up, and made their way over to it. Sirius got to it first. He waited for the rest of them to catch up with him. He looked at the rest of them, Remus gave him an encouraging nod, and Sirius touched the haze. As soon as his finger came into contact with it he, and the rest were sent flying backwards. They landed, making huge clouds of dust. Harry coughed. He made his way over to Brendon, they made their way over to Remus, and they made their way to Sirius. They straightened themselves up, and went back to the haze. This time they got their wands out, and all did different curses. Again they were thrown backwards. They tried one more time, but this time when they were thrown back, the haze sent a huge duststorm after them. Sirius grabbed the paper cup, and they all went back to Hogwarts.  
  
@#$!^%&*(*)%@#$%@%$@^  
  
" We couldn't even last a day!" said Sirius.  
  
" It's okay. We just need a little more help. If we had had one more person who was experienced in Dark Arts, then we could have broken the haze." said Brendon.  
  
" He's right. Just one more!" said Remus.  
  
They went to Dumbledore, whom they told about the whole thing.  
  
" One more person, eh?" he said.  
  
" Yeah just-" started Harry, but he was cut off.  
  
" I'm sorry sir. I'll come back later."  
  
" No, come back in Mr.Malfoy. In fact," said Dumbledore, looking at everyone," we could use your help."  
  
  
Harry and the rest stared at Dumbledore. Malfoy help them? As if !  
  
" What do you need me for?" asked Malfoy. Dumbledore launched into a full description of what had happened.  
  
" And so, you are the only other student I know of that could help in this matter. You have experience in this field?" said Dumbledore.  
  
" Yes, but I am not proud of it." said Malfoy. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
" Will you be willing to help us?" asked Brendon. Malfoy stood up.  
  
" Yes."he said. 


	13. Default Chapter Title

Part Twelve:  
Getting the Evidence  
  
Sirius, Harry, Brendon, Remus, and Malfoy walked through the desert(A/N: Be proud of me Keith! I fixed the typo!!!) It was very strange to see Malfoy in muggle clothing. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, and Lee Pipes blue jean shorts. Harry was wearing khaki shorts, and a yellow t-shirt. Yes, it was very strange. Harry was a little suspisious about why Malfoy had given in to coming so easily, but didn't fret about it. He had work to do. Since they all knew where they were supposed to go they got there easily. They stopped in front of the haze.  
  
" Now Brendon. When we get this opened I want you to get in there as quick as you can. We won't be coming with you, or your father will know what's going on. Understand?" said Sirius.  
  
" Yes sir." said Brendon. They went over which spell they were going to use, and got into possition. They raised their wands.  
  
" On the count of threee." said Remus." One...two..." and they all threw the spell at the forcefield. It shuddered, and a small opening appeared.  
  
" Good luck Brendon." they told him as he walked in. When he got through the haze closed back up.  
  
" Now what?" asked Harry.  
  
" We go back." said Sirius. As they got the paper cup, and were about to leave a car passed them on the highway.  
  
" Muggles! Don't even know which side of the road to drive on!" said Malfoy.Sirius snickered.  
  
#!%$@^%(*_)(T%$!%%$#*(*&%^$#@!@$%#^&**%^$#@~@^&%&(*&%^  
  
Brendon looked around. There was nothing there except for the starting of a staircase that desended into the ground. He walked in. The coolness that he felt as he got deeper was refreshing after being in the sun for so long. He walked for what seemed like hours when he finally saw a light. As he got lower he saw a room. He walked in. There sat his father in the very middle of the room. He was sitting at a sort of desk with two people siting in either side of him.  
  
" You have betrayed me." he said.  
  
" What?" asked Brendon.  
  
" I know you sent the owl, and that you told Dumbledore about me. I had tried to get control of Harry Potter so he could bring you to me, but as you know, that didn't work. So now that you have come here yourself, I don't have to hunt you down." said his father.(A/N: Have I told you what his fathers name is yet? If I haven't, I'm going to go ahead and give him a name. How 'bout...........Earl Boydston.Okie-dokie?)   
  
" But I have come because I want to come back to you and learn the dark arts once more." said Brendon, lying through his teeth.  
  
" Liar! How dare you come back and try to get on my good side by lying!!" said Earl. The people aroud him stood up. Thinking quickly, Brendon ran back up the stairs. When he reached the top he was out of breath. He could hear people running up the stairs. He had to do something that wouldn't make him loose his breath so quickly. He got a bottle out of his bag, and sprinkled the contents over his head. He quickly put the bottle in his pocket. The people were coming out of the stairs now. Brendon jumped in the air. He soared upward. He reached the top of the forcefield, and began to beat on it, and scream for Harry and the rest while dodging curses.  
  
Meanwhile outside the forcefield.....  
  
" Come on lets go!" said Harry.  
  
" I have to find my bottle of fairydust though!" said Malfoy.  
  
" Hurry up. I'm thirsty." said Sirius.  
  
" How did you loose it anyway anyway?" asked Harry.  
  
" I don't know." Malfoy replied. Harry began to help him look for it.  
  
" Wait! Listen!" said Remus. They all got still and quiet. They could hear a faint screaming noise coming from the haze.  
  
" Boydston!" said Malfoy. They all ran over to the haze. They could faintly hear Brendon screaming, and hitting the forcefield.   
  
" We have to get him out!" said Harry.  
  
" Come on! Lets try!" said Remus. They got position and tried the spell. It wasn't working. Then Harry and everyone else looked at Malfoy as he thrust his wand at the haze. A huge ball of sparks hit it. The haze shuddered, but didn't open. Then Harry had an idea. He used his wand, and his hands to perform the spell. When he did this it took much of his energy away. Then he saw something he never expected. Malfoy used his hands too. They both began to look like they were very tired. Remus and Sirius gave each other worried looks. Then the haze opened. Brendon flew out. Everyone gathered around Harry, who had the paper cup, and set off for Hogwarts.  
  
  
#@$@#^%*&)(*$%$@!%$^%$&#%$   
  
When they arrived, Harry and Malfoy were sent to the infirmary. When they had performed the spells, it had taken away much of their energy because they had used their hands.  
  
" How do you know how to perform spells with your hands?" Harry asked Malfoy.  
  
" My father taught me." he said." How do you know?"  
  
" I don't know. I just do." said Harry. Dumbledore came in, and stood between their beds.  
  
" Mr.Boydston has told me everything that happened. He did a fine job in getting the evidence we needed. When he went to his father he was carrying a small tape recorder, which he used to record his fathers confession to having done what he did to you Harry. I am proud of all of you, and am giving you the next two days off from your studies, but after that you will have to return to them. " said the headmaster." I believe you have some people who want to see you."  
  
Dumbledore walked out, and Alex, Hermione, Ron, and Brendon walked in. Alex ran over to Harry, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
" I missed ya!" she said.  
  
"I missed you too." he said. Ron walked over to the other side of Harry's bed, giving Malfoy a funny look.  
  
" Did he do anything to you?"Ron said. Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
" No. If it weren't for him we wouldn't have been able to get Brendon in there."said Harry.  
  
" Good job." said Alex. She raised her hand up for Malfoy to give her five, which he did with a little embarassed grin.   
  
" So! Tell us all about it." said Alex. Harry and Malfoy launched into a full description of what happened. Both comminting on how well everyone had done. Soon they had to leave, and Harry and Malfoy eventually fell asleep. 


	14. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Hi people!!!! Okay, so be sure to check out my original novel, okies?!   
  
  
  
Part Thirteen:  
  
The End of This Series  
  
  
  
After a two day break, Harry and Malfoy returned to their studies. They had the evidence to prove that Earl had been the one who had taken Harry and performed the spell on him. Now all they had to do was get permission from the Ministry to use the torch on him. Dumbledore was taking care of that right now. Harry walked to Herbology with everyone else. He noticed that Alex looked like something was bothering her.  
  
" Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
" Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." she said, giving him a reassuring smile.He was still concerned about her.He noticed that she began to clutch the silver locket that she always wore. Alex was lost in thought as they went to class. When they walked in Harry noticed some of the most beautiful yellow roses he had ever seen sitting in a large vase near the door. Professor Sprout called Alex over to her, told her something, and Alex went and got a rose from the vase. Harry noticed her eyes water as she did so. Yes, something was going on. They finished that class, and went to their common rooms. Alex didn't follow.  
  
#@!%$#@^%*&^%#^%!  
  
Alex climed one of the huge trees outside. She didn't know what it was that made her want to do these things, but she liked to climb trees, go hiking, and catch turtles, frogs, and lizards. She had always been like this. She climed halfway up the tree, went onto the middle of a branch, and looked into the sunset. It was beautiful here. It was no Alabama, but it was still beautiful. She noticed that Brendon had come outside too. He spotted her, and climed up the tree.   
  
" Do you think she can see me?" asked Alex.  
  
" Who?" asked Brendon, who was no sitting in a groove of the tree.  
  
" My mother." said Alex.  
  
" Yes, I believe she can. Just like my mom can see me." said Brendon.  
  
" You don't have a mom?" asked Alex.  
  
" No. My dad had taken my mom to Cancoon one summer after I was born. He had taken her to see one of the huge waterfalls, and he pushed her over." he said.  
  
" How terrible! Why?" said Alex, climbing down to sit next to Brendon.  
  
" He hated her. He hated her for bringing me into the world. He had no use for her anymore." said Brendon.  
  
" Do you remember anything about her?" asked Alex.  
  
" The only thing I remember about her is the was she could always make the world go away. When my father was in a particularly angry mood, she would take me into the closet and tell me stories about her growing up in Canada." said Brendon." What happened to your mom?"   
  
" My mom died two years ago from Malignent Mellinoma(didn't spell that right) skin cancer-the worst you can get. Today is Mother's Day. My dad had Professor Sprout grow some yellow roses for her grave. They were her favorite." said Alex.  
  
" I'm sorry." said Brendon.  
  
" It's okay. I'm sorry about your mom." said Alex. They were quiet.  
  
  
Harry had to find Alex. He had to find out what was wrong with her. He went outside, and saw two people sitting in a tree. It was Brendon and Alex.  
  
"Hey Harry! Come on up!" said Alex. He climed up the tree and sat beside her.  
  
" What's going on?" he asked.  
  
" We're remembering our moms. Today's Mother's Day. The yellow roses were for her." she said.  
  
" Oh. I didn't know that." said Harry.  
  
" You guys wanna see a picture of her?" asked Alex.  
  
" Sure." said the boys. Alex took of the locket and opened it up. Inside was a picture of Reese and a picture of a woman with blonde hair, and green eyes-Kymberly.  
  
" She's beautiful." said Brendon.  
  
" Just like you." Harry said to Alex. She smiled at him.  
  
" Suck-up."  
  
" What? Me?!! Naaahh!" he said. They laughed.   
  
"I guess we all miss our moms." said Alex.  
  
" Yeah." said Harry. They stayed there for a moment. Silently saying happy mothers day to their moms.  
  
#$!^%$@&^$(*$^&@^%$@  
  
" So we can do it?" asked Harry. He and Brendon were in Dumbledores office. He had just gotten back from the ministry.  
  
" Yes. On him and the other death eaters."said the headmaster.  
  
" Do I have to?" asked Harry. The idea of killing someone didn't appeal to him.  
  
" No. You will give the torch to a guard, and he will do it." said Dumbledore.  
  
" Okay." said Harry.  
  
" You both did excellent jobs." said Dumbledore.  
  
" Thank you sir." they both said.  
  
#$!^%$@&()%&@%!%$@^%&^%  
  
It was the end of the year by the time the torch was used. Now they were all aboard the Hogwarts express going home.  
  
" One more year to go." said Ron.  
  
" Yeah. What're we goin' to do after we get out of school?"asked Alex.  
  
" I don't know. Get jobs I guess." said Hermione.  
  
" I'll miss this place." said Harry.  
  
" Lets make a pact right now that after we get out that we won't split up." said Alex.  
  
" Okay." everyone said.  
  
" Raise your right hand." said Alex. She and evryone else did so.  
  
" Repeat after me. Squiggley-Wiggley, Tippity-Top, Come on, Come on, Bee bop bop." she said. Laughing everyone repeated it." I swear that after I get out of school that I will not forget my friends or the good times we had." they repeated it." And I will stay with them no matter what even after school. Betty Bopper, Wad a snot." they repeated it. Then Malfoy opened the compartment door.   
  
" Er, Granger I think this is yours." he said. He wasn't smart-elick though. He held out his hand. Inside was a small firefly hairclip. For the first time Harry noticed she only had one of the two that she had had in her hair in her hair.   
  
" Thanks." she said, taking it out of his hand. He turned around to leave.  
  
" Wait." said Ron. Malfoy turned around.  
  
" What?" he asked.  
  
" What has been wrong with you this year? You haven't made fun of us, or been hateful, sneered at us or anything! You've actually been......nice. Why?" asked Ron.   
  
" I felt that it was time for some changes. Lots of things changed in my life over the summer. I just didn't feel the need to annoy you anymore. I didn't see a point in it." Malfoy said.  
  
" Anotherwords, he's grown up." said Alex. Malfoy thought for a minute.  
  
" Yeah, I guess so." he said. Harry was taken aback. It seemed that the rest of them were too. They all stared at Malfoy.   
  
" What?" he asked, looking uncomfortable.  
  
" Nothing. We just...we didn't expect that." said Hermione.They all looked at each other.  
  
" Would you like to take the oath with us?" said Alex.  
  
" What oath?" asked Malfoy.  
  
" It's a promise. That we'll always be together." said Alex.  
  
" Why would you want me to?" he asked.  
  
" Because, if it weren't for you we wouldn't have gotten into all of the trouble we did." said Ron.  
  
" True." said Malfoy.  
  
" And most of our childhood memories have something to do with you. Sneaking out of the common room to fight....." said Harry.  
  
" Having someone to keep us on our toes at all times." said Hermione.  
  
" You've been a big part of our lives." said Alex." Even though I only came here last year, I can tell what a big impact you had on them. Even if it were negative."  
  
" So, do you want to take the oath?" asked Brendon.  
  
" Okay." said Malfoy. Alex put him through what she had just put the others through. He was laughing by the time she finished.  
  
" And now...." said Alex. She put out her hand out in front of her. Harry out his hand on hers. Then Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, and Brendon.   
  
" I promise." she said.   
  
" I promise." said the rest.  
  
" Well, thanks. I have to get back to my other friends. They are probably wondering where I am." said Malfoy.  
  
" Okay. Bye Draco." said Alex.  
  
" By Alex." said Draco. He looked at the rest." Bye Harry, Ron, Hermione, Brendon."  
And they continued the trip home.  
  
Harry thought as he looked out the window. Isn't it amazing how things change? How you can go from being enemies to friends in such a short time? It was amazing. He wondered what other surprises were in store for them in the year to come. This year had proved that many things can change in a short time. What was going to change next year?  
  



	15. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Hi people!!!! Okay, so be sure to check out my original novel, okies?!   
  
  
  
Part Thirteen:  
  
The End of This Series  
  
  
  
After a two day break, Harry and Malfoy returned to their studies. They had the evidence to prove that Earl had been the one who had taken Harry and performed the spell on him. Now all they had to do was get permission from the Ministry to use the torch on him. Dumbledore was taking care of that right now. Harry walked to Herbology with everyone else. He noticed that Alex looked like something was bothering her.  
  
" Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
" Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." she said, giving him a reassuring smile.He was still concerned about her.He noticed that she began to clutch the silver locket that she always wore. Alex was lost in thought as they went to class. When they walked in Harry noticed some of the most beautiful yellow roses he had ever seen sitting in a large vase near the door. Professor Sprout called Alex over to her, told her something, and Alex went and got a rose from the vase. Harry noticed her eyes water as she did so. Yes, something was going on. They finished that class, and went to their common rooms. Alex didn't follow.  
  
#@!%$#@^%*&^%#^%!  
  
Alex climed one of the huge trees outside. She didn't know what it was that made her want to do these things, but she liked to climb trees, go hiking, and catch turtles, frogs, and lizards. She had always been like this. She climed halfway up the tree, went onto the middle of a branch, and looked into the sunset. It was beautiful here. It was no Alabama, but it was still beautiful. She noticed that Brendon had come outside too. He spotted her, and climed up the tree.   
  
" Do you think she can see me?" asked Alex.  
  
" Who?" asked Brendon, who was no sitting in a groove of the tree.  
  
" My mother." said Alex.  
  
" Yes, I believe she can. Just like my mom can see me." said Brendon.  
  
" You don't have a mom?" asked Alex.  
  
" No. My dad had taken my mom to Cancoon one summer after I was born. He had taken her to see one of the huge waterfalls, and he pushed her over." he said.  
  
" How terrible! Why?" said Alex, climbing down to sit next to Brendon.  
  
" He hated her. He hated her for bringing me into the world. He had no use for her anymore." said Brendon.  
  
" Do you remember anything about her?" asked Alex.  
  
" The only thing I remember about her is the was she could always make the world go away. When my father was in a particularly angry mood, she would take me into the closet and tell me stories about her growing up in Canada." said Brendon." What happened to your mom?"   
  
" My mom died two years ago from Malignent Mellinoma(didn't spell that right) skin cancer-the worst you can get. Today is Mother's Day. My dad had Professor Sprout grow some yellow roses for her grave. They were her favorite." said Alex.  
  
" I'm sorry." said Brendon.  
  
" It's okay. I'm sorry about your mom." said Alex. They were quiet.  
  
  
Harry had to find Alex. He had to find out what was wrong with her. He went outside, and saw two people sitting in a tree. It was Brendon and Alex.  
  
"Hey Harry! Come on up!" said Alex. He climed up the tree and sat beside her.  
  
" What's going on?" he asked.  
  
" We're remembering our moms. Today's Mother's Day. The yellow roses were for her." she said.  
  
" Oh. I didn't know that." said Harry.  
  
" You guys wanna see a picture of her?" asked Alex.  
  
" Sure." said the boys. Alex took of the locket and opened it up. Inside was a picture of Reese and a picture of a woman with blonde hair, and green eyes-Kymberly.  
  
" She's beautiful." said Brendon.  
  
" Just like you." Harry said to Alex. She smiled at him.  
  
" Suck-up."  
  
" What? Me?!! Naaahh!" he said. They laughed.   
  
"I guess we all miss our moms." said Alex.  
  
" Yeah." said Harry. They stayed there for a moment. Silently saying happy mothers day to their moms.  
  
#$!^%$@&^$(*$^&@^%$@  
  
" So we can do it?" asked Harry. He and Brendon were in Dumbledores office. He had just gotten back from the ministry.  
  
" Yes. On him and the other death eaters."said the headmaster.  
  
" Do I have to?" asked Harry. The idea of killing someone didn't appeal to him.  
  
" No. You will give the torch to a guard, and he will do it." said Dumbledore.  
  
" Okay." said Harry.  
  
" You both did excellent jobs." said Dumbledore.  
  
" Thank you sir." they both said.  
  
#$!^%$@&()%&@%!%$@^%&^%  
  
It was the end of the year by the time the torch was used. Now they were all aboard the Hogwarts express going home.  
  
" One more year to go." said Ron.  
  
" Yeah. What're we goin' to do after we get out of school?"asked Alex.  
  
" I don't know. Get jobs I guess." said Hermione.  
  
" I'll miss this place." said Harry.  
  
" Lets make a pact right now that after we get out that we won't split up." said Alex.  
  
" Okay." everyone said.  
  
" Raise your right hand." said Alex. She and evryone else did so.  
  
" Repeat after me. Squiggley-Wiggley, Tippity-Top, Come on, Come on, Bee bop bop." she said. Laughing everyone repeated it." I swear that after I get out of school that I will not forget my friends or the good times we had." they repeated it." And I will stay with them no matter what even after school. Betty Bopper, Wad a snot." they repeated it. Then Malfoy opened the compartment door.   
  
" Er, Granger I think this is yours." he said. He wasn't smart-elick though. He held out his hand. Inside was a small firefly hairclip. For the first time Harry noticed she only had one of the two that she had had in her hair in her hair.   
  
" Thanks." she said, taking it out of his hand. He turned around to leave.  
  
" Wait." said Ron. Malfoy turned around.  
  
" What?" he asked.  
  
" What has been wrong with you this year? You haven't made fun of us, or been hateful, sneered at us or anything! You've actually been......nice. Why?" asked Ron.   
  
" I felt that it was time for some changes. Lots of things changed in my life over the summer. I just didn't feel the need to annoy you anymore. I didn't see a point in it." Malfoy said.  
  
" Anotherwords, he's grown up." said Alex. Malfoy thought for a minute.  
  
" Yeah, I guess so." he said. Harry was taken aback. It seemed that the rest of them were too. They all stared at Malfoy.   
  
" What?" he asked, looking uncomfortable.  
  
" Nothing. We just...we didn't expect that." said Hermione.They all looked at each other.  
  
" Would you like to take the oath with us?" said Alex.  
  
" What oath?" asked Malfoy.  
  
" It's a promise. That we'll always be together." said Alex.  
  
" Why would you want me to?" he asked.  
  
" Because, if it weren't for you we wouldn't have gotten into all of the trouble we did." said Ron.  
  
" True." said Malfoy.  
  
" And most of our childhood memories have something to do with you. Sneaking out of the common room to fight....." said Harry.  
  
" Having someone to keep us on our toes at all times." said Hermione.  
  
" You've been a big part of our lives." said Alex." Even though I only came here last year, I can tell what a big impact you had on them. Even if it were negative."  
  
" So, do you want to take the oath?" asked Brendon.  
  
" Okay." said Malfoy. Alex put him through what she had just put the others through. He was laughing by the time she finished.  
  
" And now...." said Alex. She put out her hand out in front of her. Harry out his hand on hers. Then Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, and Brendon.   
  
" I promise." she said.   
  
" I promise." said the rest.  
  
" Well, thanks. I have to get back to my other friends. They are probably wondering where I am." said Malfoy.  
  
" Okay. Bye Draco." said Alex.  
  
" By Alex." said Draco. He looked at the rest." Bye Harry, Ron, Hermione, Brendon."  
And they continued the trip home.  
  
Harry thought as he looked out the window. Isn't it amazing how things change? How you can go from being enemies to friends in such a short time? It was amazing. He wondered what other surprises were in store for them in the year to come. This year had proved that many things can change in a short time. What was going to change next year?  
  



	16. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Hi people!!!! Okay, so be sure to check out my original novel, okies?!   
  
  
  
Part Thirteen:  
  
The End of This Series  
  
  
  
After a two day break, Harry and Malfoy returned to their studies. They had the evidence to prove that Earl had been the one who had taken Harry and performed the spell on him. Now all they had to do was get permission from the Ministry to use the torch on him. Dumbledore was taking care of that right now. Harry walked to Herbology with everyone else. He noticed that Alex looked like something was bothering her.  
  
" Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
" Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." she said, giving him a reassuring smile.He was still concerned about her.He noticed that she began to clutch the silver locket that she always wore. Alex was lost in thought as they went to class. When they walked in Harry noticed some of the most beautiful yellow roses he had ever seen sitting in a large vase near the door. Professor Sprout called Alex over to her, told her something, and Alex went and got a rose from the vase. Harry noticed her eyes water as she did so. Yes, something was going on. They finished that class, and went to their common rooms. Alex didn't follow.  
  
#@!%$#@^%*&^%#^%!  
  
Alex climed one of the huge trees outside. She didn't know what it was that made her want to do these things, but she liked to climb trees, go hiking, and catch turtles, frogs, and lizards. She had always been like this. She climed halfway up the tree, went onto the middle of a branch, and looked into the sunset. It was beautiful here. It was no Alabama, but it was still beautiful. She noticed that Brendon had come outside too. He spotted her, and climed up the tree.   
  
" Do you think she can see me?" asked Alex.  
  
" Who?" asked Brendon, who was no sitting in a groove of the tree.  
  
" My mother." said Alex.  
  
" Yes, I believe she can. Just like my mom can see me." said Brendon.  
  
" You don't have a mom?" asked Alex.  
  
" No. My dad had taken my mom to Cancoon one summer after I was born. He had taken her to see one of the huge waterfalls, and he pushed her over." he said.  
  
" How terrible! Why?" said Alex, climbing down to sit next to Brendon.  
  
" He hated her. He hated her for bringing me into the world. He had no use for her anymore." said Brendon.  
  
" Do you remember anything about her?" asked Alex.  
  
" The only thing I remember about her is the was she could always make the world go away. When my father was in a particularly angry mood, she would take me into the closet and tell me stories about her growing up in Canada." said Brendon." What happened to your mom?"   
  
" My mom died two years ago from Malignent Mellinoma(didn't spell that right) skin cancer-the worst you can get. Today is Mother's Day. My dad had Professor Sprout grow some yellow roses for her grave. They were her favorite." said Alex.  
  
" I'm sorry." said Brendon.  
  
" It's okay. I'm sorry about your mom." said Alex. They were quiet.  
  
  
Harry had to find Alex. He had to find out what was wrong with her. He went outside, and saw two people sitting in a tree. It was Brendon and Alex.  
  
"Hey Harry! Come on up!" said Alex. He climed up the tree and sat beside her.  
  
" What's going on?" he asked.  
  
" We're remembering our moms. Today's Mother's Day. The yellow roses were for her." she said.  
  
" Oh. I didn't know that." said Harry.  
  
" You guys wanna see a picture of her?" asked Alex.  
  
" Sure." said the boys. Alex took of the locket and opened it up. Inside was a picture of Reese and a picture of a woman with blonde hair, and green eyes-Kymberly.  
  
" She's beautiful." said Brendon.  
  
" Just like you." Harry said to Alex. She smiled at him.  
  
" Suck-up."  
  
" What? Me?!! Naaahh!" he said. They laughed.   
  
"I guess we all miss our moms." said Alex.  
  
" Yeah." said Harry. They stayed there for a moment. Silently saying happy mothers day to their moms.  
  
#$!^%$@&^$(*$^&@^%$@  
  
" So we can do it?" asked Harry. He and Brendon were in Dumbledores office. He had just gotten back from the ministry.  
  
" Yes. On him and the other death eaters."said the headmaster.  
  
" Do I have to?" asked Harry. The idea of killing someone didn't appeal to him.  
  
" No. You will give the torch to a guard, and he will do it." said Dumbledore.  
  
" Okay." said Harry.  
  
" You both did excellent jobs." said Dumbledore.  
  
" Thank you sir." they both said.  
  
#$!^%$@&()%&@%!%$@^%&^%  
  
It was the end of the year by the time the torch was used. Now they were all aboard the Hogwarts express going home.  
  
" One more year to go." said Ron.  
  
" Yeah. What're we goin' to do after we get out of school?"asked Alex.  
  
" I don't know. Get jobs I guess." said Hermione.  
  
" I'll miss this place." said Harry.  
  
" Lets make a pact right now that after we get out that we won't split up." said Alex.  
  
" Okay." everyone said.  
  
" Raise your right hand." said Alex. She and evryone else did so.  
  
" Repeat after me. Squiggley-Wiggley, Tippity-Top, Come on, Come on, Bee bop bop." she said. Laughing everyone repeated it." I swear that after I get out of school that I will not forget my friends or the good times we had." they repeated it." And I will stay with them no matter what even after school. Betty Bopper, Wad a snot." they repeated it. Then Malfoy opened the compartment door.   
  
" Er, Granger I think this is yours." he said. He wasn't smart-elick though. He held out his hand. Inside was a small firefly hairclip. For the first time Harry noticed she only had one of the two that she had had in her hair in her hair.   
  
" Thanks." she said, taking it out of his hand. He turned around to leave.  
  
" Wait." said Ron. Malfoy turned around.  
  
" What?" he asked.  
  
" What has been wrong with you this year? You haven't made fun of us, or been hateful, sneered at us or anything! You've actually been......nice. Why?" asked Ron.   
  
" I felt that it was time for some changes. Lots of things changed in my life over the summer. I just didn't feel the need to annoy you anymore. I didn't see a point in it." Malfoy said.  
  
" Anotherwords, he's grown up." said Alex. Malfoy thought for a minute.  
  
" Yeah, I guess so." he said. Harry was taken aback. It seemed that the rest of them were too. They all stared at Malfoy.   
  
" What?" he asked, looking uncomfortable.  
  
" Nothing. We just...we didn't expect that." said Hermione.They all looked at each other.  
  
" Would you like to take the oath with us?" said Alex.  
  
" What oath?" asked Malfoy.  
  
" It's a promise. That we'll always be together." said Alex.  
  
" Why would you want me to?" he asked.  
  
" Because, if it weren't for you we wouldn't have gotten into all of the trouble we did." said Ron.  
  
" True." said Malfoy.  
  
" And most of our childhood memories have something to do with you. Sneaking out of the common room to fight....." said Harry.  
  
" Having someone to keep us on our toes at all times." said Hermione.  
  
" You've been a big part of our lives." said Alex." Even though I only came here last year, I can tell what a big impact you had on them. Even if it were negative."  
  
" So, do you want to take the oath?" asked Brendon.  
  
" Okay." said Malfoy. Alex put him through what she had just put the others through. He was laughing by the time she finished.  
  
" And now...." said Alex. She put out her hand out in front of her. Harry out his hand on hers. Then Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, and Brendon.   
  
" I promise." she said.   
  
" I promise." said the rest.  
  
" Well, thanks. I have to get back to my other friends. They are probably wondering where I am." said Malfoy.  
  
" Okay. Bye Draco." said Alex.  
  
" By Alex." said Draco. He looked at the rest." Bye Harry, Ron, Hermione, Brendon."  
And they continued the trip home.  
  
Harry thought as he looked out the window. Isn't it amazing how things change? How you can go from being enemies to friends in such a short time? It was amazing. He wondered what other surprises were in store for them in the year to come. This year had proved that many things can change in a short time. What was going to change next year?  
  



	17. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Hi people!!!! Okay, so be sure to check out my original novel, okies?!   
  
  
  
Part Thirteen:  
  
The End of This Series  
  
  
  
After a two day break, Harry and Malfoy returned to their studies. They had the evidence to prove that Earl had been the one who had taken Harry and performed the spell on him. Now all they had to do was get permission from the Ministry to use the torch on him. Dumbledore was taking care of that right now. Harry walked to Herbology with everyone else. He noticed that Alex looked like something was bothering her.  
  
" Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
" Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." she said, giving him a reassuring smile.He was still concerned about her.He noticed that she began to clutch the silver locket that she always wore. Alex was lost in thought as they went to class. When they walked in Harry noticed some of the most beautiful yellow roses he had ever seen sitting in a large vase near the door. Professor Sprout called Alex over to her, told her something, and Alex went and got a rose from the vase. Harry noticed her eyes water as she did so. Yes, something was going on. They finished that class, and went to their common rooms. Alex didn't follow.  
  
#@!%$#@^%*&^%#^%!  
  
Alex climed one of the huge trees outside. She didn't know what it was that made her want to do these things, but she liked to climb trees, go hiking, and catch turtles, frogs, and lizards. She had always been like this. She climed halfway up the tree, went onto the middle of a branch, and looked into the sunset. It was beautiful here. It was no Alabama, but it was still beautiful. She noticed that Brendon had come outside too. He spotted her, and climed up the tree.   
  
" Do you think she can see me?" asked Alex.  
  
" Who?" asked Brendon, who was no sitting in a groove of the tree.  
  
" My mother." said Alex.  
  
" Yes, I believe she can. Just like my mom can see me." said Brendon.  
  
" You don't have a mom?" asked Alex.  
  
" No. My dad had taken my mom to Cancoon one summer after I was born. He had taken her to see one of the huge waterfalls, and he pushed her over." he said.  
  
" How terrible! Why?" said Alex, climbing down to sit next to Brendon.  
  
" He hated her. He hated her for bringing me into the world. He had no use for her anymore." said Brendon.  
  
" Do you remember anything about her?" asked Alex.  
  
" The only thing I remember about her is the was she could always make the world go away. When my father was in a particularly angry mood, she would take me into the closet and tell me stories about her growing up in Canada." said Brendon." What happened to your mom?"   
  
" My mom died two years ago from Malignent Mellinoma(didn't spell that right) skin cancer-the worst you can get. Today is Mother's Day. My dad had Professor Sprout grow some yellow roses for her grave. They were her favorite." said Alex.  
  
" I'm sorry." said Brendon.  
  
" It's okay. I'm sorry about your mom." said Alex. They were quiet.  
  
  
Harry had to find Alex. He had to find out what was wrong with her. He went outside, and saw two people sitting in a tree. It was Brendon and Alex.  
  
"Hey Harry! Come on up!" said Alex. He climed up the tree and sat beside her.  
  
" What's going on?" he asked.  
  
" We're remembering our moms. Today's Mother's Day. The yellow roses were for her." she said.  
  
" Oh. I didn't know that." said Harry.  
  
" You guys wanna see a picture of her?" asked Alex.  
  
" Sure." said the boys. Alex took of the locket and opened it up. Inside was a picture of Reese and a picture of a woman with blonde hair, and green eyes-Kymberly.  
  
" She's beautiful." said Brendon.  
  
" Just like you." Harry said to Alex. She smiled at him.  
  
" Suck-up."  
  
" What? Me?!! Naaahh!" he said. They laughed.   
  
"I guess we all miss our moms." said Alex.  
  
" Yeah." said Harry. They stayed there for a moment. Silently saying happy mothers day to their moms.  
  
#$!^%$@&^$(*$^&@^%$@  
  
" So we can do it?" asked Harry. He and Brendon were in Dumbledores office. He had just gotten back from the ministry.  
  
" Yes. On him and the other death eaters."said the headmaster.  
  
" Do I have to?" asked Harry. The idea of killing someone didn't appeal to him.  
  
" No. You will give the torch to a guard, and he will do it." said Dumbledore.  
  
" Okay." said Harry.  
  
" You both did excellent jobs." said Dumbledore.  
  
" Thank you sir." they both said.  
  
#$!^%$@&()%&@%!%$@^%&^%  
  
It was the end of the year by the time the torch was used. Now they were all aboard the Hogwarts express going home.  
  
" One more year to go." said Ron.  
  
" Yeah. What're we goin' to do after we get out of school?"asked Alex.  
  
" I don't know. Get jobs I guess." said Hermione.  
  
" I'll miss this place." said Harry.  
  
" Lets make a pact right now that after we get out that we won't split up." said Alex.  
  
" Okay." everyone said.  
  
" Raise your right hand." said Alex. She and evryone else did so.  
  
" Repeat after me. Squiggley-Wiggley, Tippity-Top, Come on, Come on, Bee bop bop." she said. Laughing everyone repeated it." I swear that after I get out of school that I will not forget my friends or the good times we had." they repeated it." And I will stay with them no matter what even after school. Betty Bopper, Wad a snot." they repeated it. Then Malfoy opened the compartment door.   
  
" Er, Granger I think this is yours." he said. He wasn't smart-elick though. He held out his hand. Inside was a small firefly hairclip. For the first time Harry noticed she only had one of the two that she had had in her hair in her hair.   
  
" Thanks." she said, taking it out of his hand. He turned around to leave.  
  
" Wait." said Ron. Malfoy turned around.  
  
" What?" he asked.  
  
" What has been wrong with you this year? You haven't made fun of us, or been hateful, sneered at us or anything! You've actually been......nice. Why?" asked Ron.   
  
" I felt that it was time for some changes. Lots of things changed in my life over the summer. I just didn't feel the need to annoy you anymore. I didn't see a point in it." Malfoy said.  
  
" Anotherwords, he's grown up." said Alex. Malfoy thought for a minute.  
  
" Yeah, I guess so." he said. Harry was taken aback. It seemed that the rest of them were too. They all stared at Malfoy.   
  
" What?" he asked, looking uncomfortable.  
  
" Nothing. We just...we didn't expect that." said Hermione.They all looked at each other.  
  
" Would you like to take the oath with us?" said Alex.  
  
" What oath?" asked Malfoy.  
  
" It's a promise. That we'll always be together." said Alex.  
  
" Why would you want me to?" he asked.  
  
" Because, if it weren't for you we wouldn't have gotten into all of the trouble we did." said Ron.  
  
" True." said Malfoy.  
  
" And most of our childhood memories have something to do with you. Sneaking out of the common room to fight....." said Harry.  
  
" Having someone to keep us on our toes at all times." said Hermione.  
  
" You've been a big part of our lives." said Alex." Even though I only came here last year, I can tell what a big impact you had on them. Even if it were negative."  
  
" So, do you want to take the oath?" asked Brendon.  
  
" Okay." said Malfoy. Alex put him through what she had just put the others through. He was laughing by the time she finished.  
  
" And now...." said Alex. She put out her hand out in front of her. Harry out his hand on hers. Then Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, and Brendon.   
  
" I promise." she said.   
  
" I promise." said the rest.  
  
" Well, thanks. I have to get back to my other friends. They are probably wondering where I am." said Malfoy.  
  
" Okay. Bye Draco." said Alex.  
  
" By Alex." said Draco. He looked at the rest." Bye Harry, Ron, Hermione, Brendon."  
And they continued the trip home.  
  
Harry thought as he looked out the window. Isn't it amazing how things change? How you can go from being enemies to friends in such a short time? It was amazing. He wondered what other surprises were in store for them in the year to come. This year had proved that many things can change in a short time. What was going to change next year?  
  



End file.
